


SuperCat Week Summer 2016 Entries Collected

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fantasy, Soulmates, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Works for SuperCat Week Summer 2016<br/>1. Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty<br/>3. Does He Remind You of Anyone...<br/>4. Look Into My Eyes<br/>5.Diplomacy<br/>6: Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles<br/>7. Chasing Fog (new)<br/>8. Bad Kitty...Cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

**Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty**  
Story after the Art

 

**Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty**

Art and Story by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
 **Artist's Note** : this is V2 of this piece. The original is still on my [collected Supercat art ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6126849?view_full_work=true)thread though

“Cat, I need you to listen to me,” Kara said softly, carefully to keep her voice low and as nonthreatening as possible. “That box Max sent you, it contained a kind of poison. It’s messing with your head—”

Green eyes flashed red for a moment and the veins in Cat’s face glowed crimson under the surface of her skin. “Really?” the blonde asked, drawing the single word at least an extra second. She smirked and shook her head. “Or maybe you just don’t want to share the spotlight...Super...Girl...” she sneered, putting extra emphasis on the last word. “Maybe you’re a bit jealous that someone else gets to gets to have all these lovely powers and be the hero.”

“Maybe,” Kara admitted, hoping that if she was reasonable enough she could get Cat back to some measure of sanity. “But right now, that really doesn’t matter because you need help—”

“Help?” Cat snarled, lips curling disdainfully. She floated a little higher, bitter laughter on her lips. “What? Maybe help me into a nice cell courtesy of whatever alphabet agency you’re in league with?” She shook her head and backed away. “No thank you.”

“Nobody wants to hurt you, Cat,” Kara soothed. “Certainly not me,” she added, her voice threatening to fail her as she tried to ease closer and only succeeded in chasing Cat back. “I’d do anything for you...anything...and right now, I’m scared for you.”

Another bright red flash of eyes and veins signaled the red kryptonite was playing havoc with Cat’s system. “Scared...for me?” she growled, her voice low and furious. “Be afraid for yourself, Super...Girl!” And suddenly she was moving.

Kara tried to dodge the incoming blow, but Cat was moving too fast and her fist crashed hard into Kara’s jaw to send her flying. She carved a high, whirling, arc through the air as she fought to get her flight back under control. “Alex,” she hissed into her two-way. “Please tell me you know if I can hit her or not,” she begged, still struggling to right herself and stop the spinning. “Because that really hurt.” She blinked, trying to clear her suddenly fuzzy vision.

Alex came back instantly. “ _The computer’s still analyzing what we know,_ ” she admitted. “ _But Kara, given that she has the rest of your powers..._ ” The implication was obvious. Cat was probably just as invulnerable as Kara.

“And if we’re wrong, I’ll kill her,” Kara exhaled. She finally managed to right herself and spun toward her attacker.

Cat was floating where Kara had been, her attention focused on her right hand. Her expression was twisted into a grimace and she was working her hand, opening and closing it and shaking it as though it hurt.

“She’s hurt,” Kara told Alex. “Her hand...from hitting me. She’s not invulnerable.”

“ _Are you sure?_ ”

“Yeah...” Kara all but sobbed. “Alex, that means I can’t even fight her.” Even with her own life at risk, she coudn’t risk hurting the other woman.

“ _Okay, so you can’t fight her, but maybe I can_ ,” Alex said quickly, and Kara could hear her moving around, doing something. “ _I’ve got an idea, but I need you to keep her there...keep her busy...distract her...whatever you need to do. I’ll send help as fast as I can._ ”

“Please, Alex...I can’t...” Kara’s voice broke, emotion nearly overwhelming her. “I can’t hurt her and I can’t lose her.”

There was a brief pause, then Alex came back. “ _We’ll get her back, Kara,_ ” she promised. “ _We can do this._ ”

“Aww, how cute,” Cat sing-songed. “Whatever you and the bitch on the other end of that call are planning, it won’t work.”

She was only a few yards away and Kara realized she’d made the crucial error of losing track of the other woman.

Then Cat lunged, but this time, didn’t try to hit. Instead she grabbed the front of Kara’s supersuit and spun, whirling to gain momentum before she let go, hurling the younger woman away from herself.

Kara stopped the spin and righted herself more quickly this time. She spun and flew as she saw Cat try to flee. Cat was fast, maybe faster than Kara, but Kara was better at controlling her flight. She caught Cat easily, dug a hand into the back of her jacket and pulled her up short to do a bit of flinging of her own.

Cat tumbled and Kara was ready to go to her aid if she got into trouble. She spun, lost altitude and visibly had a hard time getting herself under control, but finally she stabilized and pivoted toward Kara. Her teeth were gritted, eyes flaring bright red.

“Leaving already?” Kara taunted, afraid that if she ran again, she might get away. “I thought kitty wanted to play.”

Cat hated cat jokes.

Her eyes glowed like bright beacons and she made a soft, rage filled sound, her breathing heavy. “Can a super...girl...die?” she jeered.

Kara just relaxed into the flying blow that followed. She hurtled at least a football field, letting her momentum burn off some of the energy. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty,” she called out as decelerated and came to a halt.

On the verge of fleeing, Cat spun back. “Kiera,” she hissed, the name fading into an incoherent snarl. Her attack was explosive as she literally hurtled at Kara. Crashing into the younger woman, she grabbed the front of her uniform and spun, shaking her violently.

From there it was fast moving tussle, like a wrestling match played at high speed between flying two year-olds.

Kara was tumbling to a halt in mid air, breathing hard, her body aching when Alex’s voice came over the comm.

“ _Kara, J’onn’s on his way. He’s got something that should knock her out, but he’s got to get a needle into her_.”

“She can bleed,” Kara panted. She’d managed not to hit the other woman, but her fingernails had left a nasty scratch on Cat’s chest.

“ _Okay_ ,” Alex whispered. “ _Just a few more minutes and J’onn will be there. You need to be ready to catch her though...because she’s likely to crash hard_.”

“I’ll be ready,” Kara insisted, her tone raw and scared.

“ _We’ll get her in and treat her_ ,” Alex insisted, clearly doing her best to support her sister. “ _She’ll be okay._ ”  
  
“Please,” Kara breathed, though it was mostly just a plea to the gods for it to work. “But right now I’ve gotta keep her here.”

From her position about a half a football field away, Cat spun as if in response to her name. She was breathing hard, her clothing torn in places, her skin showing a few scratches and red marks. The rage in her eyes was horrifying to behold.

“God, she’s pissed. I don’t know if—”

“ _Tell her about her son,_ ” J’onn broke in. “ _Tell her we heard from the hospital. His arm is broken in two places and will need to be surgically pinned_ —”

“If I do that—”

“ _Tell her_ ,” J’onn repeated, his voice hard.

“Carter—” Kara gasped.

“ _He will heal, but he needs his mother...and she needs to understand that she hurt her son because of this altered state and the only way to fix it is to surrender_.”

“Surrender?” Kara echoed hopelessly. “Yeah, that’ll—”

“Surrender?” Cat demanded as she blurred into motion and reappeared a few feet away from Kara.

Superspeed was nowhere near as much fun when your opponent had it too, Kara decided.

“Oh, Kiera, you really don’t know me if you think that’s going to happen.” She saw the tension ripple through her former assistant. “What, you didn’t really think I believed your little act, did you?” She shook her head and cocked her fist back. Her jaw set, she glared at Kara.

Cat hadn’t hit Kara since that initial blow, just wrestled with her and thrown her around. Kara had a bad feeling that was about to change. She held out a hand in a calming gesture. “Carter,” she said, desperate to find something that would reach the other woman. “He’s hurt.”

Cat pulled up short, her expression still twisted with rage, eyes gleaming crimson, but she paused and she was listening. “If you’ve done something to my son...”

“No,” Kara insisted. “You did—”

“Liar!” Cat snarled through clenched teeth.

“No!” Kara shot back. “At Noonans...when you grabbed his arm...before you came after me. You broke it in two places. He’s in surgery having it pinned—”

“No,” Cat hissed, but for the first time she fell back and the rage faded a little. “I didn’t...I-I wouldn’t...”

“ _I can see you,_ ” J’onn told Kara to let her know he was almost there.

Kara ignored him, her full attention on Cat. “Think back...” she urged the older woman. “...you grabbed him...”

Cat fell back again, her gaze distant, her expression screwed into one of worry. “He screamed...” she exhaled at last, the words the tiniest bit of a sound. “I made my son scream.”

Kara caught a glimpse of J’onn flying in fast from behind and to Cat’s left.

Cat’s head was down, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Hyperventilating?

If Cat realized J’onn was there, she was too likely to bolt. It was time. Kara moved, hurtling forward. She swung an arm out, blocking any effort to flee, as she swung behind her and her tangled up in a tight hold before Cat knew what happened.

The response was instant as Cat lost control again, screaming incoherently, kicking and squirming and doing everything in her power to throw Kara off.

It was like riding the worst carnival ride in the world, and all Kara could do was clamp down and hold on like her life depended on it.

Which maybe it did.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed into Cat’s hair as the woman continued to scream and violently rage.

Her entire being focused on holding on to the rampaging woman, she was barely aware of J’onn’s arrival until he spoke. “Hold her still,” he ordered and grabbed Cat’s left shoulder.

Cat screamed again, and hammered her foot into Kara’s shin, then slammed her head back into her jaw.

It stunned them both enough that Kara had a hard time staying in the air and holding on to her precious burden.

J’onn, on the other hand, moved fast, slamming the item in his hand against Cat’s upper arm. Kara heard a soft hiss and felt Cat’s whole body spasm as a pained groan was torn from her throat. “Carter,” she panted as she visibly weakened and the fight drained out of her.

Whatever Alex’s plan was, clearly, he’d followed through on it.

Burying her face in silky blonde hair, Kara whispered. “He’ll be all right. You both will be...”

That set off a fresh round of struggled as Cat kicked wildly, and tried to twist free in a last bid for freedom.

Too battered to think clearly, Kara just held on until Cat finally ran out of energy and collapsed to hang in her arms, breathing hard, chin against her chest, barely even conscious.

J’onn tucked a hand under Cat’s chin, drawing her head up until their eyes met. “Your son will heal,” he promised. “But now you must focus on your own healing, so that you may be with him again.”

Cat stared for a long moment, her gaze confused and uncomprehending. Finally her eyes rolled back and sagged in Kara’s arms.

“Hold on, Cat, hold on,” Kara pleaded.

“She is alive and unconscious,” J’onn informed Alex.

“ _Get her back here asap_ ,” Alex clipped.

“We will.” J’onn touched Kara’s shoulder.

Beaten and battered into utter exhaustion, she could barely even nod.

“I will help you,” J’onn promised and wrapped his arms around both of them. “I will help both of you.”

* * * * * *

They arrived back at the DEO to find that Alex already had a plan for filtering the red kryptonite out of Cat’s bloodstream. Kara lifted her onto the gurney a team brought and Alex disappeared, rushing her new patient off to a medical bay, leaving Kara behind.

“You should have a doctor look at you,” J’onn advised quietly, his features shimmering momentarily to leave him once again looking like Hank Henshaw.

Still staring at the door Alex had swept Cat through, Kara nodded, but clearly wasn’t really listening. “I should—”

“See to your own needs,” Hank said firmly enough that Kara turned to peer at him. “Alex will take care of her for now...but your Cat Grant will need you later.” He looked up, staring after the door as though expecting someone to come crashing back through. “Care for yourself...while you can.”

“Carter,” Kara gasped as she remembered the boy. “He’ll be so scared.”

Hank didn’t deny it, just laid a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I will see to the boy—”

“But—”

“As if he was my own,” Hank intoned seriously.

Blue eyes slid closed as Kara drew in a ragged breath. She understood the seriousness of his quiet promise. She nodded.

“Go,” Hank commanded. “She will need her loved ones desperately when she wakes, and you will need to be the strongest you have ever been.”

“I—”

“She has harmed her child, Kara,” he said, the simple words carrying a wealth of weight to them. “She will need everyone who cares for her.”

Finally, she nodded and staggered into the medical bay in search of someone to look after her injuries.

* * * * *

Cat Grant was not usually one to cry, but lying in a DEO containment bay, her body still hooked up to devices she didn’t recognize and heavily drugged, her mind awash in unwanted memories, she could only sob.

Standing next to the bed, Kara would have given anything to take her pain away, but all she could do was pet blonde hair and whisper soothing platitudes. “It’ll be all right,” she promised.

Cat rolled her head back on the hospital bed and folded an arm over her eyes, her whole body trembling under the weight of her grief. “How?” she husked. “I hurt Carter.” She shook her head, eyes sliding closed as if to block out the memories. “I hurt my son. How could I...” Her voice cracked and she lost herself in a fresh round of harsh sobs.

“You didn’t do this,” Kara insisted and tenderly petted pale hair as she wrapped an arm around the other woman. “This was Max Lorde. He wanted to turn you into a weapon.” She pressed a soft kiss to Cat’s temple. “And I promise you, he’s not going to get away with it.”

“What does it matter what he did?” Cat demanded. “I’m the one who—”

“MOM!” Carter came bursting through the doors that separated the containment pod from the entryway at a run.

Cat pushed upright in time to catch him as he lunged into her arms.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here,” Cat soothed the boy, petting his hair and touching him as if to assure herself he was all right. He had some kind of stiff, plastic webbing on his lower left arm, but showed no sign of having been through surgery.

“I saw you on TV. They said you were fighting Supergirl, but they couldn’t see what happened,” he said in a rush as he buried his face in her shoulder and clung desperately. “I was scared you were hurt...or...or...”

“I’m okay,” Cat assured him. “Somebody gave me something...like a drug...and it made me...it was awful...” She shook her head. “It made me so angry...and I couldn’t think...and I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mom,” Carter said instantly. “I knew something was really wrong. I was just scared for you.”

Smiling reassuringly, Kara took a half step back to give them more room as mother and son fell into another desperate hug that she was sure would do more to heal Cat’s emotional wounds than anything else could. She looked back at the doors just as Alex crashed through. Tense and ready to act, she skidded to a halt and stared uncertainly at the scene before her.

“It’s okay,” Kara soothed, then added, “She’s hurting, but the worst is over, and they need this.”

Alex didn’t argue, just bent over, hands braced on her upper thighs as she tried to catch her breath. “J’onn brought him in awhile ago, and I had him in a waiting room, so we could assess if it was safe yet.” She shook her head. “I gave him a tablet to entertain him. Little bas—er...kid...” she corrected herself, “...hacked it...used it to figure out where we had her and open all the electronic locks on the route here.”

Kara couldn’t help it, she grinned proudly. “He’s a smart kid.”

“Smart pain in the ass,” Alex complained, rolling her eyes as she remembered the last time Carter had been in her orbit. Kara’s need to rescue him above all others had thrown several monkey wrenches into operational order. She noted the way her sister was looking at Cat and thought of the panic in her voice when she’d been trying to contain the woman. Her sister was such a goner. She nodded to indicate the pair on the bed. “So you and her ladyship?” she murmured, her tone rising questioningly. “That’s new.”

Kara shrugged. “It’s been building for awhile,” she admitted.

Carter, meanwhile, had pulled back a little and was showing his mom his left forearm and the strange black webbing wrapped around it. “...and then the doctor said it’s not as bad as they thought,” he explained to his mom. “I don’t have to have it pinned...” He grinned as if the injury was nothing. “And then they scanned my arm, and the cast is, like, 3D printed...it was so cool.” Pain was forgotten in the wake of technological excitement.

Cat managed a wan smile and even a soft laugh, though the guilt in her eyes hurt Kara’s heart.

“It’s totally the latest technology,” Carter continued. “It’s supposed to give the best fit and most support, but lets your skin breathe. No itching like when I had the cast on my foot when I was a kid.”

“Think you can handle things here?” Alex asked her sister. “I want to go over her test results some more.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll take care of them.”

Alex patted her sister’s shoulder and started to step out, only to be pulled back by a light hand on her arm.

“If you see Hank,” Kara said, “Thank him for me. If he hadn’t...” She couldn’t finish.

Alex nodded. “I’ll make sure of it...but he understood. That’s why he looked after the kid personally.” Then she slipped out.

Kara remained out of the way, but kept a close eye out as Cat haltingly explained what had happened to her son.

After she’d gotten through most of the story, Carter glanced uncertainly at Kara wearing borrowed sweats now. “Supergirl?” he asked a little hesitantly, uncertainly to seeing her in anything but the suit.

She nodded.

“But I saw you fighting my mom,” he said, sounding torn and a little hearbroken.

“No, Carter,” Cat said instantly. Despite her exhaustion, she pushed upright again, and cupped his face in her hand. “She saved me,” she repeated firmly. “If she hadn’t fought for me, I don’t think I’d be here.” She wrapped him up in a hard hug. “I owe her my life.”

He offered a cautious smile over his mom’s arm.

After that, there was more story telling and reassurances and apologies.

Kara stood guard, making sure all was all right as Carter and Cat talked, excitement driven adrenaline keeping him amped up longer than should have been possible, though he kept oozing closer to his mother until she was lying next to her in the narrow bed.

Cat just clung to him and smoothed his hair back, driven by the emotional need to reassure herself her son still loved her. Finally, Carter hit the end of the rush and crashed, collapsing next to his mother, his injured arm draped across her midsection, sound asleep.

Noting that Cat’s eyes had slid closed and she appeared asleep as well, Kara stepped closer, taking the opportunity to study the other woman in a way she didn’t usually dare. Finally, she reached out and brushed a few strands of hair off her brow. “God, I love you,” she whispered. She was startled when Cat’s eyes fluttered open.

The blonde looked up at her blearily. “I know,” she exhaled and reached up to catch Kara’s hand. She tugged it down and around Carter and herself, so she was holding both of them.

“Love you too,” she mumbled.

Startled, Kara didn’t say anything for a long moment until finally Cat reached up and curled a hand into her shirtfront to tug her down. She laid the softest of kisses onto full lips. “We have things to talk about,” she said a little drunkenly when the kiss broke.

Kara swallowed hard and nodded. “Later,” she whispered tenderly. “When you’re awake and a little less zonked on drugs.”

Cat peered up at Kara for a long moment, then nodded. “Later,” she agreed, the single word a solemn vow.

She was asleep in moments.

Kara was still holding her like that when Alex entered quietly, carrying a clipboard with several printouts on it. Kara tracked her as she quietly checked various monitors and made note of the readings. Finally, she turned and stared at the small group crowded together on the bed, looking more like a family than some would say they had any right to.

Kara easily recognized all the signs that Alex was worried. "Alex?" she whispered.

She paused uncertainly.

"Just tell me," Kara pleaded. Otherwise her brain would start spinning ever more terrifying scenarios.

"The tests..." Alex said after a long moment. She looked down, studying her printouts and took a deep breath to buy time. Finally, she looked up again. "We've filtered what we could of the red kryptonite out of her blood...but there are still traces in her organs...and it's embedding itself and making changes..."

Kara could feel the color draining from her face. "Meaning?"

"It doesn't seem to be doing any damage, but these powers...I think they're permanent."

Struck dumb, Kara couldn't think, could barely even breathe for a long moment. "Lord," she said very softly. "He wanted to test it on someone before using it himself."

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

For a moment, Kara saw red. She wanted to burst out of there and find Lord, break every bone in his body, give him time to heal, then kill him. She was startled when a hand squeezed her own. She looked down to find Cat peering up at her, her eyelids visibly heavy. She'd obviously heard.

Cat looked at Alex. "What about the anger?" she asked.

"Your hormone levels have stabilized, so that should be over," Alex assured her.

Cat and Kara both heaved sighs of relief.

"We can do this then," Cat exhaled. She reached down to ruffle Carter's hair tenderly as she clung a little more tightly to Kara's hand.

"Good," Alex said very softly. "Because we're gonna need your help."

Frowning, Cat looked up. "I don't understand."

"Lord's already appeared on the news... Flying by a camera truck."

"He used it on himself."

Alex nodded. "You were able to hurt Kara...something about the red kryptonite...so we have to assume he can as well. It's going to take all of us to lock that bastard up before he makes himself a god."

Still petting Carter's hair, Cat nodded. "Whatever you need."

"Cat, you don't have to--" Kara began only to trail off as Cat glared.

"I don't run away from my loved ones when they need me."

"You sure?"

Cat nodded, then did a slow motion collapse back into the sheets, her eyelids fluttering. "But in the morning. After I've had some sleep," she said through a yawn. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"She'll be okay." Alex offered a reassuring grin. "She's an ass kicker."

"Yes, she is," Kara agreed, though her eyes revealed her fear. She stood guard for the rest of the night, and after that, the rest of their lives...

End


	2. Place holder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking, I'm thinking...

Seriously, I'm trying to come up with something for Fake Dating...artwise, I mean...In the meantime, hurry on to the next part. There's something there.


	3. Does He Remind You of Anyone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-- Baby Carter AU -- Art -- Though I'm hoping to add a story I have in mind.

"Does He Remind You of Anyone..."

**"Does He Remind You of Anyone...** "  
Digital Painting

By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Story to (hopefully) come.


	4. "Look Into My eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for SuperCat Week Day 4 "Supernatural"

**"Look Into My Eyes"**

** **

** **

**"Look Into My Eyes"**   
**by Pink Rabbit Productions"**

**@PinkRabbitPro**   
**PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com**

This was supposed to be entirely different, and that version kept falling apart on me, so I just kinda relaxed and did something else. What exactly happened? I don’t know. I know what you do, Cat’’s a vampire and Kara is lost in some fashion and it’s really it’s bad. She’sKara’s either emotionally broken or ensnared, or simply can’t fight back because it’s Cat, Ironically, I’m the artist, but I don’t know which (which is kind of unusual for me because usually I have an entire plot, even if I never write or share it).


	5. Fanart: "Diplomacy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart: Despite being on opposite sides in a war, human vs elf, mage vs paladin, their souls are bound together, and they cannot stay away, so must find a way to create peace.

"Diplomacy"

**"Diplomacy"**  
**by Pink Rabbit Productions**

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

This was supposed to be a simple medium closeup, but I was watching the Olympics and entertaining my hands (because my hands must NEVER be allowed to roam free without tasks because...well...bad, bad things happen). Well, as you can see, it grew, then I decided to paint a full set of armor (yes, I'm insane), and yes, the armor is fully painted. Zero cut and paste (though the sword has a bit). That actually got really interesting as it meant coming up with a solid technique for creating the look I wanted. Ended up with a layer per item, used selections to clean up edges (because I'm a very "sketchy" artist, no clean lines). I kinda like the final effect. Gives nice clean edges and a metallic look I like.

Anyway, I was originally going to post it as Day 8, Creator's Choice, and then I realized they're soulmates...it's there in their eyes (no, no, physical signs, so don't bother looking for any tats or anything like that), and they're meeting in the dark in secret for a reason.

Finally, I did all of this because I thought Calista Flockhart would make a great elf. That's my motivation. Well, that and the fact I've always wanted to do a high fantasy style piece, but when that was a driving force, I lacked the skills.

**Finally, please don't repost, use in your own creations, claim you painted it, or otherwise act like a jackass. Thank you.**


	6. Fanart: “Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Day 6: Post Apocalyptic -- “Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles” -- B/W rough draft. Color version to come.

**Supercat Week Day 6: Post Apocalyptic -- “Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles”**

**Supercat Week Day 6: Post Apocalyptic -- “Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles”  
By Pink Rabbit Productions**

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I’m going to go ahead and throw this out there in b/w rough draft form (though I plan on doing a color version) because, putting stuff out helps me get some  objectivity on a piece and I need that before doing any more work on this, and also possibly mostly because color has not been my friend this week.

Meanwhile, this is set in my zombie universe because I’ve been thinking of playing in there again.

Hopefully, I'll have a color version within the week.


	7. "Chasing Fog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Day 7 -- Teacher AU -- "Chasing Fog"
> 
> Okay, so it's possibly a bit confusing how a piece with Kara as Nightwing qualifies as a teacher AU, but...well...there's a story that goes with the illo and I swear I'm working on it, and trying to motivate myself into keeping it moving, so voila...

 

Digital Art

**Chasing Fog**

By Pink Rabbit Productions

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I've started a story based on this. You can [read it here on AO3: Chasing Fog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7919392?view_full_work=true)

 **Chasting Fog Illo** – So I got frustrated and bored while working on the idea I had for Teacher Day of Supercat Week…and a thing happened…an illustrationy (yeah, I know it’s not a word) type thing. Yes, that’s a Nightwing costume Kara is wearing. I’m hoping this will push me to start posting the story or working on it, or just gaining a bit of confidence that it might be an interesting idea.

Or maybe I’ll just go crawl in a hole and do nothing but paint.

**Oh, and please don’t repost, trace, claim you painted it, or generally behave like you were raised by wolves, even though realistically, wolves have better manners than people like that.**


	8. Day 8:

**"Bad Kitty...Cat?"**

** **

**"Bad Kitty...Cat?"**   
**By Pink Rabbit Productions**   
**@PinkRabbitPro**   
**PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com**

SuperCat Week Day 8: Creator's Choice

I wanted to do something superhero themed (Yeah, I know, duh), but with Cat as the obvious villainess...mostly because well, black cat suit, and it makes me giggle like a freaking eight year-old (yes, I can be that immature). I'm hoping to write a story to go with this for the... _wait for it_...Teacher AU day (hehe), though as slow as I've been writing lately, I don't have as much faith as I'd like that I'll get it done in a decent amount of time (baby Carter story to go with art still in production, but the first scene is almost finished).

Art Notes: This is actually the third version as the first two were not good at all. Kinda like this one though. And I'm happy with my reflective glass technique (glass is just hard).

**Finally, please observe the artist's wishes and don't repost, claim you painted it, put it up on Instagram or any other douchey behavior.**


End file.
